Barcode Removal and the Fun That Goes with It
by Chibiness Part 2
Summary: Alec discovers a certain... enjoyment from his weekly barcode removals. Max think's she's just messing with his head.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer blah blah blah you know the drill.

 **Barcode Removal and the Fun That Goes with It**

 **Chapter 1**

So, just to be clear: getting a barcode removed fucking hurts. Getting to remove Max's, though, has always been very... satisfying. At first it was sweet payback from that cheap shot in the cage fight. You know, a little pain every week, a little tiny revenge every week. Coz, damn, she gets on my nerves.

After a few rounds of that bullshit, I was starting to get used to it, you know, nothin like good ol' Manticore to desensitize a man. _Except._ With all this crazy shit we deal with every day, my hair tends to get longer than I'm used to. I don't mind, particularly, the less I look like a soldier every day (and helps cover the barcode when it's getting close to burn time}. Anyway. This time, I'm laying on my back waiting for the damn laser, and Max, she runs her fingers, her _fingernails_ through the base of my scalp. I know, I know, I _know_ , it's to move my hair to get to my neck, but _fuck me_ , that sent a damn shot down my spine.

Man my cock got so hard, and then, suddenly the pain of the laser made me actually buck into the table. Not the pain. The fuckin tease of her nails in my hair and the buzz in the sensitive back of my neck... This bullshit suddenly became something like a craving.

"What, Alec, you turning into a damn puss? It's just a little laser, do ya need me to hold your hand?"

"Maxie, Maxie, there's something else you could hold on to". I wink, she slaps me upside the head, she rolls her eyes, we're back to normal.

Hah.

 **xxx**

It's the next week, and my plan is to give Max a little tease back. A lick of her own medicine. I even offer to laser her first. Might have leered a bit when she laid herself down on the table—you can't blame me, really, that fine ass of hers. She knows the drill after so much of this tedious crap (we all do), so I get to watch her pull her hair to the side.

I can't help smirking as I brush a loose tendril out of the way, softer than I coulda, and lean to her ear to whisper that she'd missed a strand or two. "It would be a shame to fuck up your hair".

"Damn right, Pretty Boy."

Just the sound of the machine makes me grin now, and I make sure to brace my free hand on the side her ribcage before I start to sear off the barcode. She might have made a little moan, but I'm gonna (for my own fucking self possession) assume it's in anticipation of the laser. This is turning into torture for me much more than for her.

 **xxx**

She's on to me, I know it. I mean, since we first met, everything is a competition. So of course this becomes one too. Our normal medical office that we use for barcode removal might have been catching on to our weekly break-ins, so we just found our way into a different one. Through the window. She goes first, giving me an amazing view. I stare, she snarks about it, and shows me an _almost_ friendly smirk to finish it off.

We'd cased the place earlier, but I had forgotten until now that this particular facility has chairs to lean forwards in—the kind to both give and remove back tattoos. Who cares, right? This will probably make the whole deal much easier, but maybe less fun. Until Max orders me to "sit down, let's get this over with". I can't help but sigh as I sit down, and then realize that Max is sitting flush against me with one hand back in my hair and the other hand with the laser.

She fingers the bottom of my scalp, a little slowly and very intently with her fucking fingernails. As the laser starts humming my cock gets so fucking thick I'm grateful for these damn cargo pants, and _then_ she finishes her work with a little grind of her hips on mine. And, typically, she smacks my head and tells me it's her turn.

"I dunno, Maxie, I'm pretty comfy sittin' here. If this is how those professionals treat their customers, I might just have to get some tattoos, you know, for fun. Maybe a butterfly. Some more barcodes? An owl? Nah, actually, that's for you, Miss Shark DNA."

"Shuddup and move. We don't got all night." My erection has faded enough (my excellent self-control, of course) that I can finally stand up, so I do. Payback time. Again.

"Max, why did you wear a hoodie for this? How am I supposed to get to your damn neck?"

"It's what I wear for break-ins. Like you should. For fuck's sake, I'm wearing a top underneath, just let me take it off and we'll be good to go." Just that sentence is making my blood pool south, again, but luckily she sits on the chair, turns around, and removes the hoodie.

Black tees really shouldn't be this hot.

Anyways, I cozy up behind her on the chair just like she did me. To keep my cock from being too obvious, I instead squeeze my thighs into hers, but with just a bit of distance between our hips. For a bit of fun I give her hair a bit of a tug, back towards my ear so that I can whisper that her hair is in the way. I run my fingers up her scalp like she did mine, give it a twist and tell her to hold it up. She shivers for a split second before I start, once again, on removing her barcode.

 **xxx**

This is just the begining—I'm planning on at least one more chapter. ;)

As always, reviews are dearly appreciated, be kind or don't be kind. Just tell me what you think!

XOXOXO

Chrissy/Chibi/Whatever


	2. Part 2 -- Max

Disclaimer blah blah blah you know the drill.

 **Barcode Removal and the Fun That Goes with It**

 **Part 2**

 _I'm fucking onto him._

 **xxx**

This whole barcode removal trade off thing was already a good time—a little payback from all of the bullshit situations Alec's got me into, right? The damn Pretty Boy and his shady ass shit. Anyways. With his longer hair starting to get in the way of his barcode, it gave me an excellent excuse to run my fingers through his hair, my nails on his scalp. Yeah, just touching a man after so long and that is a fine fine X-5 to touch.

Not that it means anything, obviously.

But it sure as hell made me grin. I got to grin even more when he started twitching like a damn fool over a little laser treatment. Bein' outa Manticore for less than a year, I can't believe he even notices.

Whatever.

 **Xxx**

Another week, another barcode removal.

Kinda makes a girl wonder what shit he pulled this time, ya know, when he gets all chivalrous and offers to laser me first. But then... Alec puts his lips so very close to my ear and whispers somethin about not fucking my hair up (I can't even remember my snark ass response), he starts playing with my hair. Just a bit, brushing it just out of the way like I did for him. Nice and soft. I mighta let a sigh slip out.

So he starts the lasering and braces his hand on my hip, and my shirt is one of my faves. Tight black cotton and I can feel so well his hand I can't even help but letting out a moan.

Seems a little like payback, but payback is supposed to be painful, right?

 **xxx**

I'm definitely fucking onto him. Alec and his games, his smirks, his full fucking lips. I'm onto him. And now it's time to seriously fuck him up.

First, I give him a nice view of my hot ass crawling in through the window, even catch him staring. So I found this new laser gig after the last one caught on to all our break-ins. This one was a tattoo shop that also does removals (a smart game, the way I see it), so they had one of those bomb ass chairs for sitting front-ways to get back work done.

This is the part where the torture starts getting good. I order him onto the chair, "let's get this fuckin deal over with", and once he settles down, I settle my ass down as close to him as possible, as close to that fine tight ass of his. When I reach down for the laser, I make sure to brush my chest just a little bit against his fucking muscular back.

His hair is still a little long, and this time I run my fingernails through his hair, so very lightly scratching his scalp. We both got cat DNA, I know exactly how much I want that myself. Maybe I'll get some from him later when it's my turn... Christ. Anyway. Back to the mission, I finish removing his barcode with a little grind forward into his ass, my hands in his hair again, scraping his scalp again as I finish with a slap to the head and remind him it's my damn turn. I really really want my turn.

Of course Alec, being Alec, babbles on and on about tattoos and shit, all the while I know he's fucking with me, he hasta know I'm fucking with him, and I am getting wet waiting for my fucking go.

Finally he gets up and sits just behind me, and then starts going on about my fucking sweatshirt. Like what else am I supposed to wear in a break in? Chill, Alec, you dip, I wore a nice thin shirt underneath for this damn mission. Eventually, after all the blah blah blah, he gets cozier. Not quite as cozy as I was hoping, but he is doing this squeezing my thighs thing that makes me hum to keep from moaning aloud. And _then_ he tugs on my fucking hair, pulling my head back, fingers my scalp and whispers with his fucking lips on my actual ears to hold my hair back. I can't help but grip his thighs with my fingers and shiver.

I'm glad I wore panties for this break-in. I'm dripping fucking wet.

 **xxx**

As always, reviews are dearly appreciated, be kind or don't be kind. Just tell me what you think!

 **Ps. This will be going exactly where you want it to go. One more chappie and it's gonna be bangin. Pun intended ;)**

XOXOXO

Chrissy/Chibi/Whatever


End file.
